otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Derelict
SUMMARY: As a result of the events that transpired in the Rockhopper's Haven and their meeting with a mysterious man calling himself the Handkerchief Man, this group of people embark on a mission to find an item that will eventually buy them the answers they seek. Little do they know that the very mission itself may prove to hold those answers... or perhaps more questions. ---- *** Ungstir Landing Pad ' '*** Rough hewn walls of iron and basalt, grooved by machinery used to carve this spaceport facility out of the glinting black and gray rock, rise on all sides and arches above of the broad pad that provides ample room for starships to rest during their stay on Ungstir. Bright sulfurous lights seem to cast the chamber in permanent daylight despite the gloomy darkness and stars that loom beyond the huge portals, protected by the hazy shimmer of the prot's atmospheric containment fields. Through the force screens, silhouetted by the glow of the distant star Perseverance, one can make out the rolling, drifting shapes of rocks and planetoids - remnants of the world to which this chunk once belonged. Squat, dark-haired technicians with pale skin and gruff demeanors move from ship to ship, checking fuel levels and mechanical fitness of the vessels. An archway leads out of the landing facility and into the city of Resilience, via the customs station. Several large bays are set aside for ship maintenance and repair, serving as a general purpose drydock facility. *** "Is last place I expected to be as well," Ace counters, "Think it is time we were going...have already overstayed our welcome, I think. Do not wish to be arrested or shot for looking at a kommisar the wrong way." Kastaprulyi returns in short order from the the Athena, sans instrument of violence. It pauses cautiously atop the ramp for a moment before it slides down the ramp towards its crew. A little feeling of agreement is communicated between both pacifist aliens, and Raz leaves it at that, sending a final worried look at Mack as Ace announces her intention to leave. He settles more comfortably in her arms, swallowing hard, and lets his gaze travel over everyone present. Kiara steps away from the body, as people in a more official cappacity start to take over command of the situation. She watches with a dreary look, and nods agreeably to an officer who asks if she will give a statement. MacNamara nods. "It's not a great place," Mack agrees, stepping back with a little wave for Ace and a smile to Raz. "I'll see you around maybe, someday." The statement seems to carry extra weight. Jack looks to Khotek, nodding his head. "Everyone is fine, Officer." Razorback nods for a moment, his tail sweeping the floor violently. "I am jusst glad you werrre not harrrmed." His eyes flick over the cavern again, as if making absolutely certain there is no further threat. Newt nods a bit in reply to Jack, "Yeah I guess." and then turns back to watching the scene, "Wonder what made 'im flip out." Valerie shakes her head a bit. "Well I'll be damned. You sure can pick a place to hang out, Jack," A small group of armed men enter the landing pad. They carry with them rifles and are dressed in what looks like grey uniforms. They do not seem at all interested in the slight activity taking place. Measured steps lead them towards a Calliope around which they quickly form a secure perimeter. 'LMS Sojourn' is written on the side of the ship. Moments after, local technicians begin to load the vessel with cargo crates waiting nearby. Khotek nods at Jack then looks to Ace. "Juzt because vone Kommisar vas accuzed of zuch." He turns, noticing the new group of armed men on the pad and heads in that direction. "Is still your home," Ace says quietly to Max, focusing on sending warm and reassuring thoughts and feelings at Raz, "You are always welcome." Swiftfoot grins at Razorback, and raps her knuckles against the chest of her flak jacket. "Nope, I'm all good." She also sweeps the area with her eyes again, tilting her head to the side as the group of armed men moves across the landing pad. "Yeah, I guess I do." Jack responds, focusing on the activity going around the LMS Sojourn. "Time to roll, guys." Then he starts at a leisurely pace toward the Artemis, hands sliding into his pockets. Esther follows Jack, "Are we going somewhere tonight, Captain?" Jared comes walking back through the Customs Station, making his way over towards the Artemis again. "Where'd be a good place for seeing you again?" Kas inquires thoughtfully, mentally indicating Raz. The young Centauran seems to tense a bit as the armed men approach another ship. "How can we call you?" Kas adds worriedly after Esther's question. Ace meets Khotek's gaze, his face reflected in her glasses, "Have seen enough of Ungstiri justice lately to know that this has become more commonplace than you would wish to admit. A psi blocker...a stun setting...either would have solved this problem and given you answers, but you proved that you are a good shot and can hit an unconscious man in the head very easily, kommisar. Congratulations." MacNamara uneasily steps backwards, looking towards the customs station and then down at the bottle in his hand. Finally, he looks back at Ace. "Thanks," he says, not quite able to focus entirely on the woman in front of him. "Maybe, someday," he repeats, then turns and shuffles towards the exit as if in a hurry. Mack casts a final guilty glance over his shoulder before he disappears into the crowd, visible only as a head bobbing high above the rest now and again on its way towards the exit. Kiara arches an eyebrow at the new arrivals, "curiouser and curiouser.." she begins to move from her current position, in the general direction of the Artemis. Valerie grins up at Jack. "Awesome. What'm I doing? Are we all here? Do I get to shoot stuff up?" "Spaciba," Tek replies in a sarcasic tone and continues toward the LMS Sojourn. "Shuddup V and just get it on the ship." Jack replies, moving up the boarding ramp and inside. Well, not before he stops at the hatchway, peering at Kas. "We'll call you. Be back soon as possible, promise." Valerie pulls a nasty face at Jack, but she does shut up and head inside. The security group around the Sojourn does not seem concerned with Khotek's approach. A single man turns towards the commissar and walks forward to meet him. "Sir, I am going to have to ask you to stop. We have permission to keep this area secure until our ship finishes loading up." The cargo is in fact almost completely done with. "Please, turn around." Swiftfoot sighs and turns to eye Ace. "You'rre leaving? You just got herre, though. We harrdly everr see you." She scuffs a foot against the tarmac. "I'll contact you laterr, meh?" The orange-furred felinoid motions to Razorback. "Change of plans, chief. We'rre going on the Arrtemis." With this, she turns to board the aforementioned ship. Kiara takes a seat on a chair - part of some mechanical contraption, not too far from the Artemis. With her elbow on an armrest, she rests her chin on her palm, and watches the crew board the Artemis, one by one, with a vacant stare. Newt watches Jack enter the ship and takes a few steps forward before the hatch closes. Tek stares the man in the face for a moment before silently turning the change his path toward Customs. Newt suddenly bolts it for the Artemis, "Hey Kas! C'mon!" "Was good seeing you again, Swiftfoot," Ace says, dropping her gaze, "Am sorry for that...has not been the same since Mika..." she lets the sentence go unfinished as she sighs softly. Raz is content to let Ace take him wherever, and offers Swifty a meek smile in fareweel. "Be well..." Kas wishes uncertainly as its crewmates and others disappear onto the Artemis. The young Centauran starts to drift back to the Athena, but stops uncertainly as Newt calls. "I don't think I could help with that mission much..." Newt calls out once more before vanishing inside, "C'mon!" The technicians finish loading the Sojourn. Once the work is done, the armed men begin to board as well. A few seconds later, the ship fires up its thrusters and takes off. LATER... *** (Local Space ) *** It is quiet, the space surrounding KR-117 Ra, a bright yellow star having but a single companion. The planet of La Terre glides silently in its elliptcal path, perfectly settled in the system's habitable zone. Just beyond La Terre's orbit are The Ashes, a fine asteroid belt, a ring of dust with a few larger rocks clustered at the orbit's trojan points. For the moment all is still in the reaches about Ra, with no spacecraftt o keep company out here in the dark. *** The LMS Sojourn exits its jump and arrives. Moments after it does, lights across the hull flicker and die off. The vessel itself moves only pushed by the momentum of the finished jump. Scans show no damage on the Sojourn. In fact, they show almost nothing. Not even lifeforms. All navigational systems are turned off... and so is life support. The Satisfaction hangs in space, holding its position relative to the Sojourn. Over the comms comes, "Good evening, Artemis; Morgan here. I don't like this at all." The Artemis' manuevering thrusters hiss and sputter, the pilot ending momentum as smoothly as possible, sheild flickering on. A comm channel hooks with the Satisfaction. "Jack here.. yeah, somethin's fucked up more then Maza's soft spot. Watch and wait?" With a sudden shimmering, the VRM Artemis raises its shields. The Sojourn continues to float there, a lifeless corpse of metal. The Satisfaction moves forward slowly, blipping its thrusters to slow it to a relative stop once it reaches weapons range. "It's either I take a look and you keep me covered, or you take a look and I keep you covered." A pause. "Looking at a scan of your ship, I believe I have better guns and shields. Your choice, then." The communication systems come to life. The signal is general, using a variation of frequencies: a single public message sent out from the Sojourn. It is the voice if a child. It is a whisper. It is both urgent and weak; it is pleading and eager. "Help." Then, much like before, the ship returns to its state of lifeless floating motion. The Artemis hangs silent for a moment, turret swinging back and forth, before a soft feminine voice speaks into the communication array. A response for the Satisfaction. "Captain saids we'll be going inside, and he'd like you to watch out for them - people in worksuits." The Artemis' manuevering thrusters roar, the small Calliope freighter inching forward toward the LMS Sojourn. The Satisfaction noses forward on main engines, slowing after a few moments and drifting at only a few meters per second toward the Sojourn. "Can do," Morgan responds. The Artemis rattles to a stop near the Sojourn, a connection bridge extending out the side, latching onto the Sojourn like a leech. A successful connection, to be sure, the other Calliope showing no signs of struggle. AFTER BOARDING... *** Airlock ' '*** An amber warning light washes the simple airlock, chasing dull shadows across the gray hullsteel walls. The airlock is sized for approximately five crew, with ample space for their gear and equipment. Sturdy access panels and equpment lockers frame the room, providing a sparse atmosphere of simple utility. Along one wall there is a rack for five EVA suits, along with ports for keeping the suit systems charged and online. Forward a sturdy hatchway leads into the freighter's command section while a second identical hatchway leads aft.. *** The only light is provided by flickering cables exposed beneath the surface of the walls by small gashes on the metallic skin. The occasional movement of shadows reveals EVA suits scattered across the floor, as well as equipment. Near the airlock there is a limp body, pale and motionless. Apparently, gravity systems have not failed yet. Esther follows her own group, hands twitching nervously. At the sight of the limp body, she barely suppreses an exclamation, and tries to go forward to examine it. Newt comes down the ramp and turns on his helmet, casting a beam of white light into the poorly lit room. Wiendrbac follows everyone else through the boarding bridge, hand falling to the stun gun beneath his jacket. A second later, and he's armed, adjusting the settings on the weapon. As Esther moves forward, he grabs an arm, shaking his head. "Esther, no. Not until everyone makes sure the room is clear, ok?" Henry Morgan steps out of the Satisfaction's boarding lock, a sabre held tip-down in his right hand. Another similarly dressed and aged man follows him. "Evening," Morgan says, touching the brim of his hat with his left hand. "How long has he been dead?" Swiftfoot surveys the airlock, eyes gleaming red-gold in the low light. She inhales slightly as she sights the body, and draws an energy pistol into her right paw. She eyes the weapon briefly and flicks a switch, putting it on a 'stun' setting. Jared eases his pistol out as he comes down the boarding ramp, his gaze narrowing a bit as he looks trhough the dim room, "Might be alright for her to check it out Jack." He says as he steps a little into the room to look about. "At least she can find out what killed him.." Ren Arnassis steps into the airlock, apparently not bothered by the dim light. The muzzle of his shotgun follows his eyes as they sweep over the room. "Looks like there was some kinda trouble here," Ren says, eye falling briefly on the man on the ground - long enough to discern whether or not he is breathing - then paying more attention to the scars on the walls, as if trying to identify their source. He steps towards the forward hatch. "Careful. Jus' cuz he ain' movin' don' mean he's dead. We shoul' spread out, anyhow - gettin' crowded in here." Esther stops as Wiendrbac grabs her arms, but at jared's words she nods, "Let me see what I can make out of it..." If Wiendrbac lets her go, she continues to go forward, intent of examining the body, "Some light on that poor man, please?" Valerie steps in closely behind Jared, and frowns. She slips her hand beneath her jacket and withdraws a pulse pistol. "Well, jeez, don't everyone all stare at the body at once f'rcryin'outloud." She frowns, eyeing the rest of the airlock. Trugkar's boots make dull thuds on the deck plating as he steps in after Lucius, carrying a rifle. He snorts at Ren's remark. "Stupid softskin say stupid thing. Trug know. Softskins know." Newt looks over at the dead guy, sending his beam of light to illuminate him. Wiendrbac shakes his head, tapping the side of his head with his stun gun, before releasing Esther and removing himself from the bottleneck in the room, following Ren like a wary pup. A wary pup with a gun, anyway. "Check 'em, Esther. V and Greenie, watch 'er." Trugkar's grunted sentence draws no more then a curious glance, as he moves to secure the rest of the room. The body is still warm. The human male has not been dead longer than an hour. There are no visible wounds on him, so the cause of death could be easily attributed to the fact that life support is down. Esther kneels to examine to body, "Still warm.... Hasn't been long. I do not see anything ovious, wounds, gunshot or obious signs of illness. That is weird!" Henry Morgan moves to the aft hatch, eyeing it. "If there're no objections, I'm going through here," he says. "Mr. Roberts." The other highly piratical Satisfaction crewer follows Morgan. Swiftfoot blinks and moves forward with Wiendrbac, peering into the gloom with glinting, feline eyes. She looks again at the body. "Jack, therre's not a marrk on him. I don't like this at all," she murmurs, shaking her head. Valerie moves closer to Esther and the body to keep an eye on things. "Great. It's a real, honest-to-God dead body. Let's get movin', kiddos." She glances briefly to Swifty. "Prob'ly just suffocated. Relax." Lucius enters the landing bay, contributing to the clank of flak armour as he himself is garbed in such protection. His assault rifle is held up high, protectively; although upon simply seeing that the bay is filled with friendlies and a corpse he relaxes slightly. His face his currently covered in a black ski mask, obscuring his features. Esther readies to follow, her inspection done. Jared glances over to Wiendrbac, "What's the plan, Jack?" he asks, waiting for guidance from the La Terran. The sliding door leading to the back of the vessel is currently closed. There is a panel beside it, but it has been torn out, with its mechanical entrails exposed. "Just follow eager man here. We head for the cargo bays, get what we needed, and leave. In and out, ain't nothing really changed." Jack replies, leading his group forward and out. Or would, if the door wasn't sealed shut. "Damn. Anyone think they can handle this? Val?" "No objections? Alright, then," Morgan says. He moves his hand over the panel, frowns, and then turns to Roberts. "You didn't bring a plasma cutter, by any chance?" Roberts shakes his head. "Pity." Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge and looks back at Valerie. "Well, if he suffocated, won't we do the same thing, if we open the doorr?" The big cat shrugs, and eyes the door. "What a mess," she observes, shaking her head. "We could always try to check the bridge out, maybe get power and lights back up too." Jared says with a little shrug as he moves to check out the door to the bridge. Trugkar grunts. "Trug bash," he gestures with his rifle toward the door. Esther glances to Jack, "Don't we want to find that kid we heard on the radio, too?" Newt pipes up, finally looking away from the cooling dead dude and looks over at Trug. With a stutter he eventually says, "You sound like Urf." Ren Arnassis nods. "Wait." He looks from the holes in the wall, to the corpse, to the torn-out lock on the aft door from his position at the forward hatch. "Somethin' put those holes in the wall. D'you see our friend here wit' anythin' sharp enough to put 'em there?" Behind his worksuit visor, Ren's skimasked head seems emotionless. He hefts his shotgun towards the forward hatch and reaches for the hatch's controls. "If that door's locked an' it didn't do him any good, then whatever did that's up here. Be careful." Esther shakes her head to Ren, "No, no gunshots on that corpse." "I suppose we might try that, in the absence of a proper arc cutter," Morgan allows, backing away from the aft door and gesturing to Trug. "Bash away." "Yeah, I gotcha," Val says. She slips her pistol into its holster and steps forward to examine the guts of the panel. The little human frowns and glances back. "Or I could stand aside before I'm blown to bits. Either way, I think we're good." Valerie steps back to stand by her crewmates. The panel beside the forward door is actually intact. Yet before Jared has a chance to use it, the door slides open by itself. A man, fully suited to sustain the lack of life support, stands at the entrance. He stumbles out a few steps and then falls to the ground. Groans escape through his helmet vocalizer. Esther eeps as the man stumbles inside, and she steps back, frozen. Wiendrbac frowns at the large lizardman, but shrugs his shoulder. "We got EVA breath units, Swifty. What was handed ou-" He stops as the man enters, stun gun rising, aiming at his chest. Jared's pistol is up fast as the door slides open, but when he sees what comes through he lowers it, partially because the man's on the ground. "Hey Esther! Need some help!" He says, crouching down to check on the man. Newt's head snaps back over to the door and then the guy as he backs off slightly, lighting him up. "Never meddle in the affairs of lizards, for you weigh ninety pounds and can be thrown across- holy crap!" Val blinks and pulls out her pistol again and directs her attention not to the man, but to the hatch through which he entered. "I've got the door, guys, in case there's somethin' in there." Esther , fear overcome, answers Jared's code and comes to check on the man, "Can you hear me, sir? Were are you wounded?" Ren Arnassis steps to the side to allow the man through, sliding his middle finger into the trigger guard of his shotgun. "Don' point that at me," he says, as Valerie trains her gun at the door. "Migh' go off." Once the new arrival is in the airlock and the forward hatch is clear, Ren steps past him and through the door. Once again, his shotgun's muzzle follows his eyes as he examines the corridor beyond. Trugkar levels his rifle at the man as a reflex, keeping it trained on him even as he falls. Swiftfoot whirls and levels her weapon at the hatch as it opens unexpectedly, ears flattening against her head. After the man collapses, she lowers the pistol, and glances up into the doorway behind him. Henry Morgan pushes past the crowd in the airlock and moves into the bridge. Roberts follows him. Following along with Trugkar and Ren, Lucius's rifle is held securely foreward, and in fact tipped upwards as the man falls down. However, when he appears to not be a threat, he proceeds along with Captain Morgan. "Take his freakin' helmet off. He's probably out of air." Jared says to Essie as the pirates trudge foreward. Esther frowns, "Unless he has a head wound..." but she proceeds to remove the hemlet, as delicately as possible "We... the cargo..." the man manages to say, then coughs and the glass on his helmet is smeared with blood. With his face now hidden behind a red liquid layer, he continues to speak. "Panel inside... opens door." The bridge is empty. The consoles share the same fate as most of the mechanical items so far: trashed, torn and full of gashes. Some of them still work, however. Wiendrbac moves forward, machine enhanced breathing coming out in hisses. "No, Esther. I don't think the air supply from the Artemis is enough to ensure safety here." He kneels down. "Where is the panel... and the child that talked on the commset?" Esther obeys wiendrbac, and waits, watching the fallen man. Jared stands up as Esther takes over and he turns his attention towards watching the Aft hatch, just incase the Pirates on the bridge manage to open the door. Valerie scowls and lowers her gun. "Hey, when'd you get that medical degree?" she asks Jared. She shakes her head. "Whatever. What panel where? The one that's all busted up?" "Child..." Another cough. "Back... near cargo. Child... crew. Panel in bridge." Swiftfoot scratches absently behind one ear with her left paw, and remains silent, content to watch and listen for the moment. The end of her tail begins a slow, erratic flicking. Esther nods, "What happened?" she glances to wiendrbac, "We should haul him back to the Artemis to get him treated" "Gotcha. Someone go inform our 'partners' that they're is a panel on the bridge that opens the cargo bay's." Wiendrbac saids, staying with the man. "Yeah, Esther, but can't yet." Newt uhms and stutters out, "I'll go to the cargo bay I guess?" Valerie nods. "Alright, I'll go," she volunteers, and heads forward. By now, the man has quieted down. He is apparently unconscious. Esther nods, "I'll get some stuff from the ship." In Demarese: Swiftfoot sighs, adjusting the breathing mask on her face. "Demarr, what's taking so long?" She shuffles her feet nervously and eyes the damaged panel on the aft door, shaking her head. Wiendrbac sits there, kneeled down next to the unconcious man, apparently content to sit and wait for now. "If anyone wants to go help, be my guest. I'm sure it'll take awhile for them to find the correct panel. The more that look, the shorter the time. I'll keep this guy company." Lights continue to flicker, cables swinging from the ceiling. The aft hatch remains closed. **(BPGH)** Things here remain much the same as they were before: Wiendrbac and Newt near the now unconscious man and the aft hatch closed. Moving as quickly as his suit will allow him, Lucius flicks his safety switch off once more and raises his rifle, moving to take a position behind some cover and aiming the weapon at the door. He says something into his comm. Jared is watching the aft hatch, he is holding his pistol at the ready. He turns his head as the pirates come from the bridge. "Everythin' okay up there?" he asks. Shotgun held in both hands now, middle finger through the trigger guard, Arnassis kneels with his shoulder partially obscured by the Satisfaction's docking collar. "Hey kid," he says, training his gun at the aft hatch but turning to look at Valerie. "You. Move the corpses an' git outta the way. We're openin' this door an' there migh' me somethin' nasty on the other side." Wiendrbac looks toward the man arriving, studying them as they move into cover, breath hissing through his EVA breath unit. Then a snort, rising up from his seat, moving the injured man to the right of the bridge's door. "Leave my crew alone. You ain't their boss. The corpses help us, in the case anyone tries to run through." Newt looks over at Ren and then back at Jack and asks, "He's not dead too is he?" Swiftfoot looks up as the forward hatch opens, and watches, head tilted to the side, as Ren and Lucius take up defensive positions. After a moment's contemplation, she herself moves to find a bit of cover, and trains her pistol on the aft hatch. As soon as Arnassis is in position as well, the aft hatch slides open. There is only darkness beyond it at first -- that is, until two red orbs appear within the shadows and peer out into the airlock. Nothing can be seen other than those two eyes, waiting within. Valerie comes in from the bridge. "We're good. Just dunno what's in there," she says. She scowls at Ren. "Shut up. I can shoot just fine, and I'm not leaving the rest of the crew. 'Sides, they gotta aim lower to hit me." She aims her pistol at the hatch, and waits. And cringes. "I don't like that. Jack? Can I shoot it?" Jared steps back towards Val as she comes in from the bridge, stopping infront of her as the hatch open and his pistol comes up to eye level as he draws a bead on the glowing eyes... "Someone shine a light in?" suggests Henry Morgan, emerging from the bridge a handful of seconds after Valerie. Trugkar levels his rifle at the hatch, a low grumble coming from his throat. "Stupid creepy eyeballs." Lucius is not in a position to talk or move much. However, his little leeway permits him to shift his assault rifle's muzzle so it faces roughly the mid point beetween the two eyes. The door opens, and the indrawn breath that Ren took is held in for a moment. "You want the kid between us an' that, that's yer business. Jus' don' let it be said I wasn' tryin' to do yer crew a kindness." His gun is held at the ready, aimed between those eyes, and he raises his voice. "You in there. You unnerstan' Standard?" Jack makes no effort to draw his gun, enough firepower aimed at the eyes that one more hardly makes any difference. "No, not.. yet." He offers Ren nothing more then a cut of his eyes. "Newt, shine your helmet light into the door." Newt looks up as the door slides open and lets his beams shine on in. Light washes over the figure. The source of the glowing red eyes is what, in essence, appears to be a small female girl. Her clothes are ragged and her black hair is a mess. The only thing setting her apart from normal humanoid features are those eyes... and her hands, which now resemble claws. "Hello," she replies and it might be obvious to those who heard the communication earlier that it is the same person now speaking. He's been fooled by weird shit before. And he really doesn't want to be fooled by more creepy, weird, red-eye having little girls. So basically, Lucius keeps conservative and steadies his breathing incase he needs to take a shot. "Hello," Morgan says, somehow managing a smile and tipping his gaudy hat. He motions for Roberts to follow and steps forward. "Do you mind if my friend and I have a look in your cargo bay?" Newt simply stutters out, "Hi." and just, well, keeps on staring. Trugkar keeps his rifle trained on the girl. "Stupid creepy girly," he mutters. "Dude Jack.." Jared says as he aims at the girl, "The air's still out.. an' she's got no mask on.. an' claws.." Swiftfoot narrows her eyes, her pistol not wavering one bit. The felinoid's ears lay back against her head, and the white tip of her tail flicks rhythmically. "Demarr..." she whispers, taking in the unkempt appearance, the lack of breathing gear... and the claws. Wiendrbac's face is a classic makeup of horror, jaw dropping open, eyes going wide, entire facial muscular structure going slack in something easily readable. Shock. "What.. how?" His hand drops down to the stun gun hidden within his coat. A nervous gulp, dropping to one knee, waving the child forward. "Come here." "You're blockin' my view, hon," Val says from behind Jared, as she steps sideways. "Um, not that that was a /bad/ thing, necessarily?" She shakes her head. "I think this is the new 'weirdest shit I ever saw,' and I've seen weeeeeeeird shit. So, uh, you think we should go inside, or...?" "Buddy," Ren says to Jack, "I ain' so sure that's such a great idea ..." His shotgun shifts a little bit, aiming a foot or so in front of the girl. Perhaps leading his target. Things are actually more complicated than Jared makes them sound. Not only if the little girl standing there without a suit when there is no air to breath, but she spoke... and she was heard. It was a sound that seemed to travel and reach the ears, even where there are no means for it to do so. "I like it here," she tells Wiendrbac, then turns her red orbs to Morgan. "My home is there." "I'd love to see it," Morgan says, still smiling. "Would you show me, please?" "Hey Val, baby.. if I do somethin' to give you the mother of all Headaches I'm sorry in advances.." Jared says over his shoulder to Valerie, still watching the freak girl. Suddenly, this scientific observation seems to dawn on Lucius. If his black balaclava mask was off his face, under the atmosphere suit's mask, then one would probably be able to note his eyebrows shooting up on his face. He consolidates his hold on the rifle. Ren Arnassis stands, slowly. "Yer parents back there too?" He asks, the shotgun's muzzle lowering. He remains partially behind cover, for now, trying to take advantage of the dim light cast on the girl to get some glimpse at her surroundings. Newt just keeps on staring at her and consequently keeping her in the light. For now he's quiet. Swiftfoot eyes Jack with alarm, and looks vaguely relieved when the girl doesn't go to him. She shifts her gaze back to the strange sight in the aft hatch, keeping her weapon trained on the girl as well. Jack doesn't seem worried with Morgan's goal, simply staring at the girl, before hastily rising to his feet, eyes still latched on the mutated child. He doesn't seem to have the epiphany everyone else is, perhaps still shocked to see something shoved back into his face, in an unexpected way. "Her parents are dead... it's the child of the guy the Kommisar shot on Boromov shot on Ungstir.. she was supposed to be taken to an orphanage." A hand curls, balling into a fist. "She was supposed too." The little girl raises her hand slowly to the side, almost as if to caress the arch of the door. She slides a single 'finger' against it and tears away at the metal, as easily as any other creature would a piece of paper. The metal actually gives way under her claw. "I am bored," she announces, extending Morgan the courtesy of a gracious smile... full of fangs. Do you want to play?" "Then you'd better make sure I get home. And then you'd better keep me heavily sedated, so I don't fucking stab you to death," Val retorts. She looks over to Jack, cringing. "Jack. Hey, Jack." She looks meaningfully at her pistol. Razorback watches the scene with the same silence he seems to have been showing throughout the entire situation, his own claws sliding absently in and out of their sheathes. His eyes flick back and forth between the girl and Morgan, concern building. "Well," Morgan says, smiling back. He lifts his sabre up, looking down at it and returning it to his side. "What do you want to play?" To say that this disturbs Lucius would to be an understatement. Under the black fabric, a frown steadily increases in width and tilt. His finger, resting on the trigger, waits for Henry's order. Ren Arnassis's eyes dart to Jack, then his faceplate centers on the girl. "Not good," he mutters. His shotgun's muzzle inches up again, ever so slowly, until it's training on the girl. He repeats, "Not good." Swiftfoot's eyes go wide at the destruction of the metal, and even wider at the smile. She speaks to Jack, but does not look at him, instead keeping her eyes, and her gun, trained on the freaky little child. "Jack... Jack, listen to me. I don't think she's the same girrl. Maybe she was... I don't know what's been done to herr... but she's not that little girrl anymore." "Throwbar," Trugkar grunts, assumedly in response to Morgan. His assault rifle is still levelled at the girl. "Love you too baby." Jared replies to Valerie. He keeps focused on the freak girl, finger edging nearer to trigger of his pistol. "No," the little girl answers, turning her scarlet gaze to the Zangali. She looks back at Henry Morgan. "Hide and go seek." In the blink of an eye, she is gone, moving back into the darkness with uncanny speed. Henry Morgan nods. "One of you have a stun pistol I could borrow?" he asks quietly, getting louder as he says, "Okay! One... two... three... four..." "Orders." Demands Lucius over his vocaliser, eyes now sweeping the darkness to see if he can spot her.. probably very unlikely. Damn, how he wishes he'd have thought to bring some infared or night vision goggles. "No." Lucius adds, in response to Morgan's query. Jack keeps hands away from his own gun, taking a single step forward at the child's requested game, then sighs as she retreats at a superhuman speed. With that, he walks toward the door, heading into the darkness. His own stun gun is neither offered, nor grabbed, might as well be forgotten. As for advice thrown his way.. well, no real reaction. "I don't think she'd take well to cheating," Morgan offers sotto-voce. "Five... six... seven..." Razorback hisses briefly and moves quickly away from any light sources himself. Crouching slightly, his eyes, ears, and nose meticulously scan his surroundings, all, hopefully, without making a sound. In Demarese: Swiftfoot growls some phrase in her native language, most likely profane from the sound of it. "Fucking hell." She eyes Morgan, nodding and drawing her second pistol, flicking the switch to 'stun' before handing it to him. "Eight... nine... ten! Ready or not, here I come!" says Morgan, grabbing a flashlight from his belt, turning it on, and heading aft. He slides his sabre back into its sheath and accepts the stun pistol as he pases Swiftfoot. *** Crew Quarters ' '*** The narrow passage opens up into a small wardroom. The space is ingeniously outfitted, the furniture and surfaces configured to serve either under nominal local gravity conditions, or that provided by the freighter's own acceleration. Flanking the wardroom are a set of personal sleeping niches, with each empty bunk module containing a bed with built in cabinetry and storage lockers. Forward, a fresher unit is located portside, while to the starboard is a simple kitchenette. The room is softly illuminated, gentle light flowating down from coves recessed into the dorsal and side wall framing. The deckplates are sturdy and and diamond gridded, providing a sturdy utilitarian finish to the space. *** This room is pretty much what you would expect under the circumstances: trashed. Lockers and bunks all strewn about, destroyed. There are no flickering lights here to provide some measure of illumination, but there is no need for such things to see the sheer amount of corpses. In every direction where the flashed light may chance to go, a different corpse lies, torn apart, in some cases with their entrails exposed and their faces clawed away beyond recognition. Henry Morgan shines his flashlight around the room. "By God," he whispers, turning all the way around and nearly jumping out of his skin at the sight of Arnassis and Lucius. "For God's sake. Are you all playing now? Don't give her any reason to get angry. She'll think you're helping." He shakes his head and continues further aft. DEEPER INTO THE SHIP... *** Port Cargo Hold ' '*** The cargo hold is a utilitarian affair, a simple space framed by the reinforced bulkheads and deck acess plates. Tie downs and anchor pins line the area in a flexible grid, allowing all manner of cargo stored and secured. A quad set of mounting bars run the length of the small bay, allowing the installation of seating if required. The hold is fairly massive, sized for approximately 20K of cargo. Hidden behind large access panels and equipment banks are the varied multi-purpose support equipment, to allow for a variety of transport environments. On the starboard side of the hold is a heavy access hatch, providing the link between the cargo container and the freighter. *** This room is untouched. Lighting is perfect. A few crates have been stored here. Some of them are even open. They reveal all kinds of antiques. One, in particular, holds a knife decorated with a wide variety of precious gems. Henry Morgan points his flashlight at the floor and takes a long look around, making sure that the girl is certainly not in here, before he goes for the knife. "I can hear them coming, you know. Coming for me," the little girl states. She is now standing by the door, watching Morgan remove the knife from its casing. "I'm sad we won't be able to play. Maybe some other time?" Henry Morgan spins around without taking the knife and puts his hand over his chest. "Oh! There you are." He smiles. "You shouldn't surprise people as old as me like that. Our hearts aren't so good anymore, you know?" He nods sagely. "I'd love to play again the next time I see you. Are you sure you want to stay here? We could take you with us, if you want." He pauses a moment, and then looks back at the knife. "Do you mind if I take this? That way I'll have something I can remember you by until we get a chance to play again." The little girl giggles. "Okay. My house is in the other place. I will go sleep soon. I have to go with them. If I do not do what they say, it hurts. Will you give me something to remember you by?" The girl stands by the door. She's talking with Morgan. Henry Morgan nods. "Okay," he says, taking a jeweled knife from a case and secreting it away into a pocket. At the girl's request, he pats down his pockets and comes up with something--a gold coin (of course a souvenir) stamped with the words: IND SATISFACTION 2969 - 2999 Morgan places it carefully in the girl's palm. "That's my ship," he tells her. "Sleep tight, okay?" The girl takes the coin, looks it over and smiles. "Okay." With that, she once more speeds away, out of the bay. Valerie peers into the cargo hold. "We ready to get moving yet?" she asks. Henry Morgan tilts his head as he hears a commlink message from his ship. "Time, I think, to leave," he remarks, picking out two of the most valuable-looking antiques scattered around the cargo bay and taking them with him. "Sweet little girl, you know." He heads for the hatch. Wiendrbac moves near the conversing pair, "Morg, we gotta go, dude." He looks to the girl, aiming the stun gun at her, or near enough. Until she turns and races off again, attempting to follow, failing spectacularly. "That's... it then, come on guys, double time back to ship." He moves to grab something as well, hacking up a small amount of saliva, and looking as if he plans to spit. Then changes his mind, swallowing, holding whatever valuable artifact he had swindled under his arm, moving to leave the room and just as importantly, the ship. Newt looks up at Jack and stutters, "What about her?" *** Spinal Corridor ' '*** A long, narrow space, crafted of gray metal bulkheads and reinforced framing, the freighter's slender spine connects the forward command sections to the aft engineering and power systems. The structural backbone of the little starship, this corridor is almost clastrophobic, a rugged industrial space fitted out with thick conduit runs and racks of back-up and secondary ship systems. A double stripe of soft red lighting tape borders both the narrow walkway and ceiling panels, casting the passage in a quiet glow. Heavy girders which run the entire length of the spine. Massive servos and actuators accompany the hullsteel beams, the interior components of the cargo container's docking latches. Near the center of the spine, two reinforced hatchways face each other, on opposite sides of the passage. Black and yellow warning striping marked each exit, and a pair of amber beacons used to indicate the status beyond the hatchway. The port hatchways are labeled CARGO HOLD C1 and CARGO HOLD C2. *** "I'm here to git paid, not to fuck aroun' with back-luck Ungstiri orphans." The shotgun lowers and Ren moves forward, casting glances over his shoulder every now and again. Wiendrbac comes out of the cargohold, an antique item stuffed under one arm, walking with purpose toward the forward hatch. Razorback frowns tightly, taking inventory of all the people passing by. He grumbles quietly and turns back the way he came. *** Airlock ' '*** An amber warning light washes the simple airlock, chasing dull shadows across the gray hullsteel walls. The airlock is sized for approximately five crew, with ample space for their gear and equipment. Sturdy access panels and equpment lockers frame the room, providing a sparse atmosphere of simple utility. Along one wall there is a rack for five EVA suits, along with ports for keeping the suit systems charged and online. Forward a sturdy hatchway leads into the freighter's command section while a second identical hatchway leads aft.. *** Henry Morgan coughs, looking from side to side, and gestures with an elbow--his hands are full--at a holster on his worksuit. "Wouldn't have dreamed of stealing it, you know," he says. "It's an age thing. Memory deteriorating and all." Swiftfoot chuffs softly and nods, eyes twinkling with amusement as she snags the pistol, and slides it into one of her own empty holsters. She tips a small salute at Morgan. "I just figurred I'd rremind you," she says with a wink, a smile going across her muzzle. With this, she steps into the Artemis' boarding lock with one final flirt of her tail. Jared comes back behind Newt and Valerie, a piece of loot tucked under his arm that doesn't have the Pistol in it. "Why we leavin'?" he asks as he catches up with his crew. Ren Arnassis casts a suspicious look over his shoulder before disappearing into Satisfaction's boarding lock. Category:New_Journeys_Arc_V_logs